Divergent FourTris life
by Sarah.F.C
Summary: Four and Tris are instructors! This fanfiction is about the ups and downs of their relationship.
1. Ch1The choosing ceremony

**_Background information_**

The war never happened, and obviously Tris didn't die. This story takes place around 1 year after initiation. Tris and Four are instructors.

 ***Tobias POV***

I wake up to the hum of Tris's breathing's as she sleeps. I get up quietly careful not to wake her, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I open the dresser door and pull out jeans,a black t-shirt, and a sweater. I suddenly feel soft hands on my waist.

"Good morning babe"

"Tris, did I wake you?" I say alarmed

"No, calm down silly" she laughs

She starts to kiss me but I pull away.

"I would love to stay with you all day but I have to get into the shower, choosing ceremony is in an hour and a half"

She pouts for a moment but then darts back into bed.

" C'mon it's so comfy just stay"

I walk over to her, kiss her and then walk into the bathroom. I finish my shower and realize I forgot a towel.

"Hey... Tris"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get me a towel"

"Okay"

She opens the door and gives me a tiny washcloth.

"Um Tris"

"Yes Tobias" at this point she's laughing uncontrollably

"I don't think this towel is big enough for me"

"Well if you need a bigger one you're just going to have to come out and get one"

"Trisssssss" I whine "We're going to be late"

"Okay okay fine"

She hands me a normal sized towel, and I dry off and get dressed. I step out of the bathroom and put on my shoes. Tris steps out of the bathroom in a tiny black skirt, crop top and 4 inch heels. My jaw drops when I look at her.

"Um hello? Tobias?"

"You look stunning. Why so dressed up?"

"I don't know to intimidate the initiates?" I smile, I do worry that the male initiates will look at her for more than just an instructor though.

We walk hand in hand to the cafeteria and sit down next to Zeke,Lynn,Will,Uriah and Christina.

"Hey, Tris" says Zeke with wide eyes. I glare at him and he looks down at his plate blushing.

"Hey, Tobias and I are taking the transfers right?"

"Yeah" Christina answers "Zeke and I will have dauntless borns"

 ***Time Skip***

 ** _After the choosing ceremony_**

We lost a handful of dauntless borns but gained a good bit of transfers.

 **Rylie** From Erudite Tested Dauntless

 **Katherine** From Candor Tested Candor

 **Derek** From Erudite Tested Dauntless

 **Erin** From Candor Tested Dauntless

 **Jacob** From Abenegation Tested inconclusive

 **Barron** From Erudite Tested Candor

 **Fillip** From Amity Tested Inconclusive

 **Sydney** From Abnegation Tested Abnegation

 **Quinn** From Candor Tested Dauntless

 **Teresa** From Amity Tested Candor

Once everyone had jumped down I begin my yearly speech.

"Welcome to Dauntless, there will be three stages of initiation Stage 1 is combat, Stage 2 is hallucinations to see how well you do in frightening situations, and stage 3 is fear landscapes, you will face all you fears at once, I am Four and that is Six" I point to Tris

Two Erudites start bursting out In laughter

"Four and six like the numbers? We're letters not good enough?" Derek says Barron laughs again. I grab them both by the collar of their shirts.

"I think you went the wrong way Candor is over there" I spit out. They both are shaking from pure terror, I let go of their once nicely ironed blue shirts.

"Okay, Initiates follow me to the dorms" Tris starts "This will be your home for the next few weeks, the dorm is co-Ed and so are the bathrooms." I look over at the initiates and see a look of disgust on their faces I try and hold back a laugh. I see Quinn and Barron looking at Tris and smiling I try not to glare at them. Tris and I decided we wanted to keep our relationship a secret until they all figured it out.

"Ok so if there aren't any questions were done here" I say to them. I make the mistake of walking infront of Tris and as we're walking out I see Derek come up behind Tris and slap her ass. She puts him into a headlock and punched the side of his head.

"DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She screams at him. She angerily storms out of the door. I glare at Derek in his bleeding face before running after Tris.

"Tris! Tris come back" I run to catch up with her

"Stop! I'm going to Max, this happened during initiation and I can't take it anymore I'm going to ask for a place at the fence!"

"Tris calm down, I won't let that happen, I will protect you"

"I don't need your protection Tobias" she weeps " I'm supposed to do this by myself I'm supposed to be dauntless"

"You can't always be prepared to things like that, Tris, Erudite boys are Erudite boys"

" I know, but it makes me feel so.. so weak"

" You are not weak" I scold her. I hate to see her this way, and I'm sure she does too she's never vulnerable. I lean in to kiss her but she moves.

"Not now Tobias, I'm just going to go to bed " she says weakly

"Oh, okay"

She walks toward the stairs to our apartment. I stay there hurt, did I say something wrong?


	2. Ch2 The Initiates

***Tobias POV***

Last night was rough, after Tris and I talked and she went to bed I went over to Zeke's for about 5 hours just talking. When I got back to the apartment Tris was fast asleep an I decided not to wake her up, so I slept in the couch. I woke up this morning around 5 o'clock I couldn't get back to sleep so I took a shower. This time I remembered a towel. When I get out of the shower I see Tris just waking up.

"Good morning" she says cheerfully "I'm sorry about last night I was tired and stressed"

"Good morning, and it's okay I understand"

For most of the morning we're pretty silent, that's the thing I like about Tris she doesn't feel the need to fill the space.

"You ready to train some smart mouth candors and noses" I joke

"Yep" she kisses me " I don't know how I will resist doing that all day"

"I don't know" I kiss her back and start to walk out the door of our apartment.

"Hey Tobias"

"Yeah?"

"Were you planning on wearing shoes today?"

I look down and see just my black socks.

"Oh yeah, those"

We both laugh and I go in and grab my old black sneakers.

"You really need some new shoes Tobias"

"I know I know but I've had these since initiation and I've already broke them in"

She laughs "Come on I'm starving"

We walk hand until we get to the cafeteria entrance she lets go of my hand and walks in, I walk in shortly after. We go over to Will,Christina and Zeke.

"Hey guys you all excited to train the snobby rude candors today?" Tris rolls her eyes after she says that

"Yeah, we heard what happened sorry about that" Christina reply's "Candor boys are candor boys"

I pick up my muffin and take a bite, it's raisin, gross.

 ***Time skip***

 **Knife Throwing**

"Okay initiates" I shout "Today we're going to be learning how to throw knives"

"Everyone go grab three knives from that table" Tris points to a brown table that has slits in it from knives "Four can you demonstrate the right way to throw the knives". I hate it when _she_ calls me Four.

I stand with my left leg infront and a sharp knife in my right hand. I aim for the head of the target, and as I predicted that's where is goes. The Amity transfer Fillip stands there stunned, I doubt he's ever touched a knife.

I demonstrate again and go through the motions slowly making sure they know how to do it.

 ***5 hours later***

Most of the initiates have hit the center at least once, Sydney the small abnegation girl hasn't hit the center once.

"Okay that's enough for today everyone is dismissed, you did good today six"

"Thanks"

We both walk out of the knife room and down the hallway until we're out of sight. I plant a kiss on her small soft lips.

" I've been wanting to do that all day"

"Me too" she kissers me back and we walk to the apartment. Once we get there I change into some more comfortable clothes and join Tris in bed. Within moments of sitting there she falls asleep. I kiss her heard and wisper

"I love you baby"


	3. Ch3 Training

**I hope y'all are enjoying the story, I'm hoping to make this a long story. Please review and add what you might want to see next. ;) bye**

 ***Tobias POV***

I wake up at around 2:00 am so the sound of an excited knock at the door. Tris and I walk to the door, me only in my underwear and her only in one of my shirts. I open the door and see Will,Uriah,Zeke and Christina at the door. I start to blush.

"Uhm" I say sleepily "What are you doing here"

"We were just about to go for a late night drink but you guys seem busy" Christina laughs

"Um Four, here" Tris hands me some pants.

"Thank you" I put on the pants

"So are you guys coming" Uriah asks

I give him a glare "No go away". I shut the door and look at Tris, she looks half asleep. I grab her hand and walk back to bed.

 ***5 hours later***

Tris kissed me on my forehead and I wake up.

"Good morning, baby" she says in her sweet voice

"Good morning" I get up and go to the dresser to grab clothes. Today I choose to wear a black muscle top, sweat pants and my "crusty" running shoes as Tris calls them. When I walk out I see tris in small athletic shorts, a crop top and some sneakers.

"Ooh Tobias I love that top on you" Tris says seductively. I normally choose to cover up, I guess just old abnegation habits but today we're fighting and I want to be comfortable.

"Hmmm, Tris" I look at her small shorts and top that ends just above her belly button and worry about the boys looking at her. "I love what you're wearing but the boys..."

"Tobias it'll be fine, I'll just punch them if they touch me again"

I nod but I'm still worried, what they did really upset her.

"Come on lets go" she grabs the keys to our apartment and we walk out.

 ***Page Break***

We walk into the cafeteria not holding hands because we're still keeping our relationship a secret and walk toward our normal table.

"Heyyyyyy guyssssssss" Christina teases "How was last nighttttt"

"Shut it Chris" Tris retaliates

"Okay okay, but I know what I saw"

I start to blush a lot because I know she saw me in my underwear.

"Chris I swear I will break your nose"

I get up and grab a muffin from the tray, finally there's more than just raisin, I hate raisin. I sit back down and put my muffin on my plate. I look over for two seconds and see that my muffin is gone, and a muffin magically appeared in Tris's hand.

"Hey Tris" I ask her jokingly "Where'd you get that muffin?"

"Ummmm, I found it"

"Where?"

"On your plate"

I laugh and take a bite out of the muffin.

"Hey! Finders keepers" she jokes

 ***Time skip***

"Okay initiates, we will start learning basic combat skills today, Follow Six and I over to the mats" We walk over to the ripped black mats.

"Get a partner and watch Four and I, One person practice throwing punches and the other block them, Four will be throwing"

I curse under my breath, I would never want to hurt Tris. I throw a couple light punches.

"Oh come on Four, you can do better than that"

"Tris" I say under my breath "Don't do this to me"

I throw some harder punches and accidentally hit her in the nose. I see her eyes get alittle glassy. Did I hit her harder than I meant to, Fuck!

"Six? You good" my heart aches for her

"Yep, I'm good just going to grab a tissue, you made my nose bleed" she laughs it off

I feel awful.

"Okay initiates, now you guys try" I run over to where Tris is.

"Oh my gosh Tris I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you" I ramble

"Tobias, I can take a punch, you're okay" "I know you can I just never would want to hurt you" I really want to kiss her right now but I know I can't while the initiates are watching. Once her nose stops bleeding we walk over to them and help them with their technique.

 ***3 hours later***

All the initiates are doing really well with the fighting portion.

"Okay everyone that's enough for today go back to the dormitory until dinner" Tris and I walk back to the apartment to freshen up for dinner.

"Do you think I should cut my hair?" She asks me

" I don't know, why?" I love her waist length hair but I think she'd look good with anything

"It's just really long, and it kinda gets in the way of training"

"Well it's your decision, I think you're beautiful anyway"

"Aw thank you" she kisses me and I kiss her back pationatly, I love her so much.

"Okay come on baby I'm starving and tonight is pizza"

"Alright" she pouts

"You're so cute when you pout"

She smiles and so do I, we walk to the cafeteria.


	4. Ch4 Sometimes we fight

***Tobias POV***

After dinner the night was pretty slow, Tris and I cuddled on the couch and fell asleep after that. The next morning we wake up because of the alarm, finally I slept in until then.

"Goodmorning Tris, how did you sleep"

"Great, you?"

"Amazing, I slept in until the alarm"

She smiles and kisses my cheek. We both get up and get clothes, we race to the bathroom, she won. So I wait in our bedroom until she's done, the compound is pretty quiet since it's only 7:00. When Tris steps out of the bathroom in her towel I have the urge to go over and take it off, but we're already late so I won't. I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower to freezing, I like cold showers, Tris doesn't. That's the reason she won't shower with me. When I'm finished in the shower I dry my shaggy hair and put on a normal black shirt and some jeans that are ripped at the knees. Tris told me I should wear something different so I got these jeans,but I'm not sure how I feel about them.

"Well hello Mr.Handsome" Tris comments "I love your pants"

"Thank you, I don't know about them though they're very..."

"Ripped? Tobias they're supposed to be" We both laugh and head into the kitchen to grab breakfast, I get a bagel and Tris gets toast. We eat in the way down to the training room, today we're doing partner fights.

 ***Page Break***

"Initiates here are the pairs for fights" Tris says

 **Rylie vs. Katherine**

 **Derek vs. Barron**

 **Erin vs. Quinn**

 **Jacob vs. Fillip**

 **Sydney vs. Teresa**

I am worried about Sydney, she's barely making it, she was in the last of the ones who stayed in dauntless. Teresa is really good, Tris made the pairings for this so it wasn't my decision.

"First is Rylie and Katherine" the fight didn't last long Rylie punched Katherine in the throat a couple times and nocked her feet from beneath her. The rest of the fights were pretty predictable Derek,Quinn and Fillip won. The last fight is Sydney and Teresa. Sydney always forgets to protect her face so Teresa just punches her in the face. Teresa is just crushing her, we already know who won.

"Teresa stop, you already won" Tris says to her and she stops

"No Teresa don't stop, Sydney isn't out yet"

"Four, look at her, her lip,stomach, and knees are bleeding she's done"

"She's dauntless now she can take it and if she can't then she better go back to Abnegation" Tris just stands there stunned until she turns to leave.

"Everyone is done for today go get some food" she says before walking out if the training center. When the initiates leave I crouch down and put my head in my hands.Then I get up and follow Tris,I assume she's going to the apartment. I open the apartment door.

"Tris, are you here" I see Tris with tears welled up in her eyes.

"What was that Tobias? That was uncalled for, the girl was on the ground bleeding and you didn't tell Teresa to stop? And when I told her to you insulted her former faction?"

"Tris, if I had babied you you wouldn't be where you are now"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, you left when I was in a fight that could've injured me so badly I would've had to leave dauntless"

"Tris! That is not what we are talking about!"

"Why not! It's the same thing, you just left her there, maybe you wanted her hurt!"

By now both of us are yelling

"I DID NOT WANT YOU OR HER HURT HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT" I stomp up closer to her "SHE WAS DOING FINE I WAS GIVING HER A CHANCE"

"WHAT CHANCE TOBIAS! A CHANCE TO BEAT HER, WE BOTH KNOW THAT WASNT GOING TO HAPPEN! YOU LEFT HER THERE!"

When Tris says that I walk out of the room afraid of what I might do if I stay there. I'm not walking anywhere in particular I just need to blow off some steam.It feels like I've been walking for 15 minutes but when I look at the clock it's been 2 hours. I walk toward the apartment and unlock the door I go over to our bedroom and the door is locked. So I walk over to the couch and lay down, I don't know why I do I know I'm not going to sleep. I lay there all night and think about what I could've done better in that situation, I really need to work on my kindness. I finally get to sleep for about an hour. When I wake up it's around 6:00 I try and open the bedroom door but it's still locked I need to shower. So I just wash my hair in the sink and change into the extra clothes from my bag. When Tris wakes up she doesn't even acknowledge that I'm there. She just walks out of the bedroom door and through the front door. I leave soon after her and make my way to the cafeteria. She sits alone and so do I, I don't want to explain to my friends why we aren't talking. I eat my breakfast in silence, it's weird not having Tris's warm body next to mine. When I'm finished I dump my trash and go to the training room we're working on fighting again. I'm the first one there so I decide to let out some anger on one of the punching bags. By the time someone walks in the door my knuckles are split open and bleeding. Tris was the someone who walked in again she is giving me the silent treatment. When the initiates walk in she starts talking.

"As a continuation of yesterday we will be fighting, today focusing on technique" she points at the punching bags "Go over to those and practice" I walk over to her

"Tris, Tris please talk to me this is ridiculous"

"Really Tobias, that was the best thing you could've said asshole"

"Tris look I'm sorry I know I was wrong I thought what I was doing was the best for her"

"Really?! You thought that letting her bleed to death was the best thing for her?! Oh but wait she's dauntless so she can take it" Tris answers mockingly "Tobias I really don't want to fight but what you did yesterday was awful"

" I know I just wanted her to do well in initiation, please forgive me"

" I know you just wanted the best for her I know, and it's okay she isn't hurt too badly"

"Thank you, I love you"

"I love you too Tobias"

I lean in and kiss her not even caring that all the initiates saw us.


	5. Ch5 Love is Hard

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. It broke my heart alittle to write the fight but I feel like there needed to be some action. Thank you for reading, please review ;)**

 ***Tobias POV***

After we finished kissing we turn around and all the initiates are staring at us.

"Did I say for you to stop?" Tris says to them "Continue!"

I laugh alittle.

"You're so cute when you're mad at the initiates"

"I am not, I'm very scary" she smiles

"Mhmmm Tris the big and scary"

I kiss her again and then walk over to Sydney.

"You need to keep your hands here" I put her hands infront of her face "Always protect your face, you're fast but you don't hit in the right places, hit the ear first it will knock them off balance. Hit with your elbow it's the hardest part of your body."

"Oh okay" She says back "Like this?"

She punches the bag well and keeps her face protected but she doesn't use her whole body. I put my hands around her tiny waist.

"Here use your whole body not just your arms"

She pushes my hands away from her waist and goes toward the bathroom. That's weird did I do something wrong? I turn and walk over to Tris.

"Hey, I went over to help Sydney but she kept pushing my hands away when I tried to correct her and when I put my hands at her waist to tell her to use her whole body she pushed them away and ran to the bathroom. Did I do something wrong?"

"Um, I don't know, it didn't bother me because I know you were just correcting her, I'll go talk to her"

 ***Tris POV***

I walk open the big bathroom door and hear muffled crying.

"Sydney is that you?" I dont hear anything

"Sydney it's okay you can talk to me I won't be mad"

I walk over to the corner of the bathroom and see Sydney curled up into a ball her face drenched with tears. I crouch down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder"

"It's okay, just tell me what happened that made you upset or uncomfortable"

"I... just felt like he shouldn't touch me because... you like him and that it would hurt you" she says in-between crying "And I ... I... I"

"Sydney it's okay you can tell me I won't get angry or upset with you"

"I *sniff* I like him, and I don't want to be petty" she crush harder "And I didn't know you were together and I feel awful and..."

"Het Sydney it's okay" I wrap my arms around her and comfort her "I understand"

"It just made me *sniff* uncomfortable, please don't tell Four that's why I left, he already hates me"

"I won't, but he doesn't hate you, he really wants you to make it through initiation"

"But he called me a weak abnegation"

"I know, he is just stressed right now he never meant it that way, come on I don't want you missing too much more"

 ***Tobias POV***

Tris has been in the bathroom for a long time, I feel really bad, I never would want to hurt anyone. I am relieved when I see Tris and Sydney walk out of the bathroom. I start to walk over to them but Tris gives me the 'dont come here' look. So I stay where I am and watch the initiates. It's almost 5:00 so I let out the initiates.

"Okay everyone great work today go eat"

I see Sydney walk out her face still wet with tears. Tris comes over and kisses me.

"Is she okay Tris? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, yes, well I don't know, she said you just made her feel uncomfortable when you touched her"

"Oh no, Tris, I..I..I have I ever done that to you?" I feel the ache in my heart grow

"No Tobias, you know I would tell you if you hurt me or made me feel uncomfortable"

"Are you sure? I would never ever want to do that"

"Yes Tobias I'm fine" I glance at her "Really"

"Okay, lets go eat and I will apologize to her"

"Sounds good"

When we walk into the cafeteria I go over to where Sydney,Jacob and Katherine are sitting.

"Hey Sydney, I'm sorry for what happened today"

"it's okay" she says in a quiet tone "you're okay"

"Okay" I can tell that she's lying but I don't confront her I just walk away and sit with Tris,Christina,Will,Uriah and Zeke

"Hey, how are dauntless borns"

Both Christina and Zeke roll their eyes.

"Sassy, honestly that is the best way to describe them, the think 'Oh I'm dauntless borns I know everything' like give me a break" Zeke whines

We all laugh and Christina and Zeke just roll their eyes.


	6. Ch6 Hurt

***Tobias POV***

After dinner Tris and I decided to go for a walk down to the chasm. As we're walking back we hear a blood curdling scream coming from the dormitory. Sydney. I run as fast as I possible can, leaving Tris behind. I open the dormitory doors and turn in on the light.

"Shhh Sydney, it's okay don't worry" I hear a young voice say.

All the initiates are crowding around her "Move, move, move! Sydney!" Her arm is injured, possibly stabbed or shot. I pick her up and hurry to the apartment.

"Tris grab some cloth!" I yell behind me I open the door to the apartment and lay Sydney on the couch. Tris gives me the cloth she found and I apply pressure to her arm to try and stop the bleeding. It's good that the wound isn't too deep, she won't need stiches.

"Four?" Sydney says in a scared voice, she scoots away from me and toward the other side of the couch.

"Sydney I'm not going to hurt you, I'm trying to stop you from bleeding to death" I touch the cloth to her arm again

"Stop! Go away!" She yells at me

"Sydney what am I doing wrong" Tris comes back from the bathroom with another wet cloth.

"Four, please leave she doesn't feel comfortable"

"Oh fuck this" I throw the cloth down and walk out the apartment door.

 ***Tris POV***

"Hey, shhh it's okay" I say to her in a calm voice "Can I put the cloth on your wound?"

She nods 'yes'

"Okay" I put the cloth on her wound, most of the bleeding had stopped since it wasn't too deep. "So Sydney what happened?"

"I...I woke up and just saw a shadow figure with a knife and then they struck me I guess, it all happened so fast"

"Oh" I begin to think about Edward and how that happened to him, and, and Al.

"Six, are you okay, you're crying"

"Oh" I wipe the tears from my cheek, I barely cry infront of Tobias never mind am initiate "Sorry"

"You're okay..."

I get up and clean off the bloody cloth. I go into the drawer of medical supplies and grab a bandage and some gauze.I put the gauze on her wound and then wrap it up.

"Here, you can sleep here for the night I'll grab you some blankets" I go and grab a black fleece blanket from a box. "Night"

"Night Six thank you"

Once I'm finished with Sydney I go and find Tobias. It's been about 20 minutes so he couldn't have gone far. I walk down to the chasm where we were earlier, I see him sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Tobias? Are you okay?" I see him wipe a tear from his cheek.

"No"

I put my arms around him and sit next to him.

"I've turned into my father, a girl is so afraid of me she can't even look at me"

"Tobias don't say that, you are nothing like him"

"But I am Tris, I let her get beat up, I didn't say stop"

I move his face so I can see it, I wipe away the tears with my thumbs. He turns his head away so I can't see him crying. I've never seen him cry before.

"Tobias, it's okay to cry, it's okay to be vulnerable"

"No it's not, I'm supposed to be strong, I'm supposed to comfort you and keep you going"

I kiss him and hug him tighter, I never want this moment to end.

"Where is Sydney?" He asks me

"I'm letting her sleep on the couch tonight"

"Oh, I will just leave early in the morning so she won't see me until training"

"Tobias..."

"Tris, she's afraid of me and there's nothing I can do"

"I know baby and I'm so sorry"

I'm not sure how long we stayed there, maybe 20 minutes maybe 4 hours. But we just stayed there comforting each other, both of us are still teenagers but we've been through hell.


	7. Ch7 On edgde

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Ilysm please review ;)**

 ***Tobias POV***

I don't remember walking back from the chasm last night, all I remember was getting into bed with Tris. This morning I wake up with a throbbing headache.

"Goodmorning Tobias" Tris says cheerfully

"Hmm" I didn't get much sleep and I have a headache, I'll be grumpy today

"What's wrong?

"Headache and I didn't sleep much"

"Aw I'm sorry" she kisses me on the cheek and gets up.

"No don't leave, let's just let the initiates train themselves today"

She laughs alittle and continues with getting ready. I get up and grab my clothes for the day, black shirt, black pants and shoes. I'm not feeling very 'fancy' today. Once Tris is out of the bathroom I go in and change. When I look in the mirror I look like a hot mess, my eyes are red, I haven't shaven, and my hair is a greasy mess. I look like Eric without all the piercings.

"Ugh, Tris I look like a mess" she walks over and puts her arms around my waist

"Yeah you do" she jokes

"Hey! You're supposed to make me feel better, so you secretly have an aptitude for Candor" we both laugh at that.

 ***Tris POV***

I walk over to the couch and wake up Sydney.

"Morning"

"morning" she says sleepily

"I left you some clothes on the table"

"Oh,thanks"

"No problem, the bathroom is over there"

I walk back into the bedroom and see Tobias still obsessing over how he looks. "You don't look _that_ bad come on" he rolls his eyes and stars to walk out of the bathroom

"Wait, is Sydney still here?"

I sigh "Yes Tobias calm down, she will be okay"

"Okay" he says quietly

 ***Tobias POV***

Tris and I walk out of the bedroom and see Sydney. I keep my head down not looking at her.

"You ready?" Tris asks her

She nods silently

As we walk down the hallway to the cafeteria we space ourselves from Sydney. If any initiates knew she stayed with us they'd kill her. So when we come up to th cafeteria Sydney walks in and a few moments later we do to. Tris and I go over and sit with our friends.

"Last night was, a night" Tris says

"Yeah, I heard an initiate was stabbed, who was it?" Christina asks

"Sydney" Tris points to her "She's okay, the wound wasn't deep"

"Yeah, I was cleaning it and she freaked the fuck out" I roll my eyes after I say it

"Oh uh, why?" Christina says

"I don't know ask Tris" I say in an aggressive tone

"Four, stop"

"No really, I think everyone here would like to know" I say louder than intended

"Stop Four!"

"Tris just say it for fucks sake!" I yelled and stood up, the whole cafeteria is now looking at us

"Four, sit down" she says with gritted teeth

"No!" I walk out of the cafeteria and into the training room


	8. Ch8 Relationships are hard

**Hi! Thank y'all for reviewing it really helps me now and in the future! ;)**

 ***Tris POV***

I sink into my chair, everyone in the cafeteria is still staring at me and our table. I put my head in my hands and sigh.

"Tris are you okay?" Chris asks me

"No" I pick up my fork and eat my eggs in silence. When breakfast ends I go over and dump the extra food I have and walk to the training room. When I go in I see Tobias punching the wall with his bare hands. I start to talk when the initiates enter but Tobias cuts me off.

"Today is guns, were going to the roof" He says in an agrevated tone "Follow me" he walks up the stairs and opens the door to the roof, the lights stings my eyes. The dauntless compound is always so dark it's weird to see the light.

"Grab a gun and ammo, and stand infront of a target" I point at the table where the guns are "This is how you load it, and then pull the trigger when ready"

The initiates fire their guns, all of them jump back from the kickback. A few of them fall down and I swallow a laugh when they do. Most are doing well, especially Sydney, she's hit the target every single time. I haven't talked or even looked at Tobias since this morning.

"Initiates you're done for now go to lunch" Tobias yells at them

We follow them down to the cafeteria for lunch, I am embarrassed to go down there after what happened this morning. I keep my head down and go get some food. I see Tobias sit with Christina,Uriah,Zeke and Will. So I go and sit with Lynn and Marleen acouple tables away.

 ***Tobias POV***

Lunch is pretty quiet, without Tris, I'm still really mad at her though. She's keeping things from me and I don't like it.

"So, how was gun training" Zeke finally says

"Eh, it was fine, they're okay at it"

"How's that weird abnegation chick?" Zeke says

I see Christina stomp on his toe, and he realizes what he said was the wrong thing.

"She's fine" I grumpily respond

"Oookkkkaaaaayyyy"

 ***Page Break***

After lunch we train with knifes again.

"You guys know what to do, grab knifes and stand infront of a target" I say to them

"I have a question" Barron says

"What"

"Why are you and you _girlfriend_ talking" he says mockingly "Oh yeah, the cafeteria thing" him and a couple others laugh

I pick up a knife and throw it , the knife nicks his shoulder causing a small scrape.

"Should I continue, or can you shut the fuck up!"

He hold his shoulder and takes a few steps back. I see Sydney fumbling around with the knives, when she throws them none of them even stick into the target.

"What the hell was that, if you plan on finishing initiation you'd gotta be better than that!"

"Stop" I hear her say quietly

"Hmm what was that Stiff too shy to speak up" I see Tris out of the corner of my eye stiffen up "Too weak to do anything"

"Four stop just because you're mad at me doesn't mean you get to take it out on her!"

Tris yells at me

"Don't yell at me!"

"I can yell at you all I want, you think you're so much better than me, you're not the only one that's allowed to get mad!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up you asshole"

"Don't cuss at me"

"We are not doing this now Four!"

"Why not, it seems like you never want to talk about it!"

"Not now!"

I grit my teeth and walk out of the training room, I need a minute alone to collect my thoughts.


	9. Ch9 Making Up

**So I hope y'all liked last chapter, maybe some lemons in the future I'm just really bad at writing them. ;) byeee please review**

 ***Tobias POV***

I stay outside of the training room for a long time, when I walk back in I hear Tris dismissing them for dinner. I walk over to Tris who is putting away the knives.

"Tris, look I'm.."

She interruptes me "No Tobias not after what just happened"

"Tris please I'm sorry"

"I don't want to hear it"

 ***Tris POV***

I look over at him and see a hurt look I'm his eyes, his eyes are glassy. I finish putting everything away and leave the training room. I must be crying because when I walk in Christina comes over and hugs me.

"Tris, what's wrong?"

"T, Tobias" I sniff "We're in a r,really big fight"

"Oh my gosh Tris" she walks me out of the cafeteria and to her apartment. Once were in her apartment we sit on her couch and I start balling. I tell her everything that happened.

"And were mad at each other for keeping secrets, but he just blows up at me randomly" I manage to say between tears

We must've been there awhile because I hear the door unlock and Will and Tobias walk in. I see Christina glare at Tobias.

"Babe, Four wants to talk to Tris alone"

"Tris are you okay with that?"

I nod and her and Will go into another room. Tobias comes and sits next to me on the couch, I scoot over not wanting to be to close to him.

"Tris, I'm so so so sorry, and I know that doesn't make up for all that I've done to you and put you through"

"I know" I say quietly, I rub the tears off my cheeks, I don't want him to know I was crying "And it's not only your fault, we both kept secrets"

"Yeah, no more secrets, secrets make this happen" he puts his hand on my leg "Can you promise no more secrets?"

"Can you?"

He nods, and then I do. I go over closer to him and put my forehead on his.

"Tris, I love you"

"I love you too Tobias"

Just as I'm about to kiss him I hear Will and Christina open the door.

"Awww, look Chris"

"Shhhh, they were just about to kiss, come on Babe"

"Sorryyyy"

Tobias and I laugh start to laugh and they realize we can hear them. Tobias stands up and I'm about to buy he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I smile and kiss him.

"Hey guys, Uriah is having a party and wanted to tell you guys if you made up, it's at 8:00"

"Ooh lets go" I say to Tobias

"Okay but I need a shower I stink"

We laugh and Tobias carrys me out the door to our apartment.

 **Sorry this chapter was short I couldn't think of anything else to put in it, next chapter will be good and long *Cough* Candor *Cough* or *Cough* Dauntless.**

 **;) byeeeee**


	10. Ch10 Candor or Dauntless

**So um if you didn't get the hint this chapter will contain Candor or Dauntless sooo I hope you enjoy**

 **Please Review ;) byeeee**

 ***Tris POV***

Tobias opens the door and sets me on the bed. He starts to walk over to the shower

I'm so cold without him next to me. I think about hopping in the shower with him but dismiss the thought when I realize he'd see my small body.I still don't understand why he's with the small abnegation girl. There are other dauntless women who's body's curve and bend beautifully and mine is like a child's. I shake the thought from my mind and grab some clothes. I decide on a small tight crop top and some black jeans. I take off my shirt and sports bra. When I'm just about to put on another bra Tobias comes out and sees me completely naked. I quickly grab a blanket and cover my childlike body.

"Sorry" I say to him, I'm embarrassed he saw me

"About what, seeing my beautiful girlfriend's body?" He says lovingly

I blush and run into the bathroom with my clothes and the blanket still covering me. I put on my lacy bra and underwear, I look in the mirror at myself. I really am just a small abnegation girl. I put the rest of my clothes on and fix my hair. I decided to just put it up into a messy bun. I walk out of the bathroom and put on my black slip on sneakers.

"You ready?" Tobias asks me

I nod and follow him out the door.

 ***Time skip to Uriah's party***

 ***Tobias POV***

Tris and I walk into the party a lot of people are here, even some initiates, wonder how they got in. It's around 7:00 and I hear Uriah yell.

"If I don't know you get out!" Most people walk out of their house

"Okay come here time for Candor or Dauntless" Zeke says to us

Oh crap, I forgot about that, I didn't wear any layers and I doubt Tris did either. The people who are playing are Zeke,Uriah,Tris,Christina,Will,Shauna,Marlene,Lauren,Peter, Lynn and I.

"Does everyone know how to play?" Zeke asks. I see Tris and Christina nod 'no'.

"Okay so it's like truth or dare, but if you don't answer the question or do the dare you take off a piece of clothing" Uriah explains

I feel Tris tense up beside me, I know she's self conscious about her body.

"Okay, I'll start, Will Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks

"Candor"

"PANSEYCAKE" Uriah yells

"Shut it Uriah, Okay have you ever wanted to breakup with Christina?"

"Of course not" Will responds, I see him kiss Christina "Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"Trade clothes with Shauna"

"Hell no" he takes off his shirt, to reveal an undershirt "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"Okay 7 minutes in heaven with Christina"

I roll my eyes "Whatever" I see Christina stand up and we walk into the closet.

"Soooo" I say

She rolls her eyes "I still hate you"

"Okayyyyy"

That was the longest 7 minutes of my life.

"Okay, Marlene Candor or Dauntless"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to go find Eric and profess your love for him"

"Rather not" She takes off her jacket "Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"Give your underwear to Peter"

"Okay" I see her go into the bathroom and come out with a Lacy red underwear in her hand, she gives it to Peter and sits down. "Okay uh, Christina Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"PANSEY.."

"Shut it" Zeke says and punches him in the stomach

"What was in your fear landscape?"

"Bugs crawling out of my mouth,moths,walls that slowly inch together,public humiliation,killing someone,falling,burning to death,hurting my sister,Truth serum,bridges and water" Christina lists "Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"Who here would you do it with?"

"Shauna and you"

"Ew" Christina and Shauna say

"Whatever, Stiff Candor or Dauntless"

"Uh, Candor"

"Are you a virgin?" I feel her tense up next to me, and then I feel her take off her small shirt revealing her bra. I put my arm infront of her body. "Oh, the stiff won't reveal anything"

"Whatever Peter, Uriah Candor or Dauntless?" Tris replys

"Dauntless" he says confidently

"Go dangle off of the chasm for 2 minutes liek Chris"

"Um, rather not" he takes off his shirt

"PANSEYCAKE" we all yell at him

He rolls his eyes and looks at Shauna"Shauna, you look to comfortable here, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, duh"

"Fine, I dare you to kiss the person you like here"

"Easy enough" she goes over and kisses Zeke on the lips, we all have our mouths open.

"Shut up, Lynn Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor, Uriah I swear if you say it I'll throw you into the chasm"

"Okay okay jeez" Uriah reply's

"Who here do you hate the most and why?"

"Peter, because he's a narcissist"

"Rude! But true" Peter says defensively

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"Makeout with Four"

"Fuck no, do I want Tris to murder me"

I see Tris smiling, Marlene takes off her shirt and has a tank top underneath. I feel like Tris and I were the only ones unprepared.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless"

"Dauntless"

"Take eight shots without throwing up"

"Okay!" He jumps up and grabs eight glasses and the alcohol. Zeke takes 6 shots and almost throws up before he takes the other two. "Soooo who wantsss to gooo" He slurrs "Ooh Christina Candor or Dauntless"

"Dauntless"

"Sit on Will's lap for the rest of the game"

"Alright"

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll continue it tomorrow, it's like 11:00 where I am right now to I'm going to sleep. ;) byeeeeee**


	11. Ch11 Candor or Dauntless

**Sorry I didn't upload for a couple days I have had some writers block and couldn't think of how to continue the story but I'm good now. Please review ;)**

 ***Tobias POV***

Christina goes and sits on Will's lap. By now some of us have taken off an article of clothing.Uriah took off both his shirts. Marlene took off a shirt and jacket. Peter took off his shirt. And Tris took off her shirt, she's squished behind my arm trying to hide as much of her body as possible.

"Lauren, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"Go kick Eric in his area"

"YES!" We all run out of Zeke's apartment to go find Eric. When we find him Lauren sneaks up behind him.

"Hey Eric turn around!"

"What" Lauren kicks him "OW LAUREN WHAT THE FUCK" We dart back to Zeke's apartment

"Okay, well that was fun, Four Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"What's your real name?" I roll my eyes and slip my shirt over my head.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"Shoot yourself with the pellet gun"

"Um no, during initiation I accidentally shot myself in the foot and I still have a scar"

"Okay whatever great story"

"Lynn, C or D" Will says

"Dauntless"

"Go into the knife range and throw knives at Hector"

"My aim is awful I'd kill him" Lynn slides off her shirt

 ** _*Time Skip*_**

It's been about 2 hours most of us have barely any clothes on, Tris,Zeke and I are the only ones with pants still on.

"Tris,Candor or Dauntless?" Peter ask grinning

"Uh, Candor" Tris reply in a worried tone, I know she's nervous about her body being exposed.Shes still trying to disappear into my arm.

"What were the fears in your fear landscape"

I hear Tris curse under her breath. I know her fears, Crows attacking her,Drowning,Men taking her,body of rocks and water,being burned at a stake,killing her family,and me. I know she's worried about the intimacy part, as she knows Peter will bully her about it forever. I see Tris start to slip down her black pants off her small legs. I stop her with my hand and wisper into her ear.

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to,we can leave"

She leans in next to me

"I can't do that, it's fine, I don't really care"

She takes them off and lays them next to her.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless"

"Dauntless" he slurrs, he's very drunk

"I dare you to, uh," Christina goes and whispers into Tris's ear

"Chris, I can't do that that's mean"

"Oh whatever"

"Okay, Zeke I dare you to get 'Eric' tattooed on your leg"

"Hell Yeah!"

"Um I think that's enough Candor or Dauntless for now" Shauna says to everyone particularly Zeke

"Buuuuut I want a tatttttoooo" Zeke whines

"No you don't" Shauna helps Zeke up and into his bedroom

"You ready Tris?" I grab my clothes and start to put them on "Tris?" She must've dozed off after she gave Zeke the date. I look over at the clock and see that it's 1:06 am. I put my shirt on Tris because it covers most of her body and I pick her up. I walk down the hallway to the stairs and go down them. I walk through the silent pit, and down to my apartment. I turn the corner and see Eric and Max standing there. We're supposed to be in our apartments by 12:00. I try and walk past them with Tris still in my arms but Eric and Max stand infront of me.

"You are aware we have a strict policy on curfew right?" Max says

"Yeah,I know" I wisper back careful not to wake Tris "My apartment is there can I please get to it"

"Where were you?" Max asks

"No where important, can I go?"

"Where were you? And why are you and her partly naked?"

"We were at Zeke's" I answer annoyed still being quiet "Playing a game"

"What game?"

"Max, what does that have to do with anything, just let me go it's 1:20 and we're both clearly tired"

"Whatever, don't brake curfew again" He's scolding me like a child

"Yeah"


	12. Ch12 Mistakes Happen

**I'll try to get back into the swing of writing again, with Christmas coming up I've been busy. Please Review ;)**

 ***Tobias POV***

I lay Tris on the bed, she hasn't woken up, I don't think she's gotten a lot of sleep since we've been fighting. I take off my pants and climb into bed.

"I love you Tris, goodnight" It's warm with her next to me, Ive been sleeping on the couch while we were fighting. I don't think she would've wanted me there with her.

 ***Time skip***

"Tobias! Wake up!" I hear Tris yell at me

"Huh? What?"

"We're going to be late for training the initiates, it's fear landscape day"

"Oh, okay" I get out of bed and walk over to our dresser. I grab a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Are you already ready?" I ask Tris

"Yeah, you can use the bathroom"

"Alright, thanks" I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I step in and let the water run over my body.

"Hurry up Tobias! We have to go"

I speed up my shower and throw my clothes on. Tris hands me a raisin muffin.

"Eat on the way we have to go"

"Ew, I hate raisin"

"Suck it up or go hungry"

I frown and unwrap the nasty thing. We run down the hallway and to the fear landscape room. Lauren has already begun explaining what it is.

"You will face your worst fears, most people have 10-15. Any questions?"

"What's the lowest amount?" Katherine asks

"In recent years Four"

"Oh okay"

"We'll start with you" I point at Barron "Follow me"

"What? Why me?"

I ignore his comment and lead him into the the room.

"Sit" I say I'm my best instructor voice. I connect myself to the system and inject him with the serum. His landscape begins with him in a dark room with men standing around him. They have their guns drawn. The rest are pretty simple, drowning,spiders,loosing his hearing,watching his mom die,being factionless,public humiliation,fire,heights and what's outside the fence.

 ***Around 2 hours later***

Everyone has finished their tests, Tris and I split the initiates. I had Barron,Katherine,Rylie,Jacob and Erin. Tris had Fillip,Teresa,Quinn and Sydney.When the testing is over we dismissed the initiates,Tris and I are the only ones in the room. I see that her eyes are glasses and her cheeks are flushed.

"Hey Tris, are you okay" I see a single tear drop down onto her soft cheek

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" she brushes off the tear and puts her head into her hands.

"No your not, what happened in there"

"Nothing, Nothing it's fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have to go back to the apartment I'm going out with Chris"

"Oh okay, do you want me to come to the apartment with you?"

"No,I'm fine"

She walks out of the fear landscape room, I know she's upset, but by what I wonder. I go into the dining hall for dinner.

 ***Time skip to dinner***

I sit down with Zeke,Shauna,Lynn,Uriah and Will. I assume Christina and Tris are already gone doing whatever.

"Hey, how was fear landscapes?" Zeke asks me

"They were okay, the lowest someone had was 10"

"Same here" Zeke replies

I grab a hamburger and start to eat. I don't talk a lot at dinner, I usually only talk to Tris.

I finish my dinner and walk back to the apartment. I open the door and sit on the couch.

 ***3 hours later***

I fell asleep and it's now 1 am. I go into our bedroom to see if Tris is in there. She isn't. I start to panic,why isn't she back. I slip my shoes on and throw on my jacket. I walk down to the usual dauntless drinking spot, I assume they are there. When I walk in and I see Tris and acouple others passes out from too much alcohol. Next to her are a group of Dauntless men and women, including Christina. They are all drunk. I storm over to Tris, I pick her up and yell at the people next to her.

"She fucking passed out and you don't do anything!" I yell

"Nah man she's fine" a man slurrs

"She's not fine!" I carry Tris out of the drinking spot and back to the apartment. As I'm walking I see Max again.

"Four, we had this conversation a couple days ago. Curfew at Dauntless is 12:00"

"Yes I know, but I wasn't out drinking she was"

Max rolls his eyes and walks away. I jog to the apartment with Tris still in my arms. I open the door and go into our bedroom. I lay Tris on the bed. I close the door and go back to the couch. I'm furious with her.


	13. Ch13 My Past

**I don't think I'm going to upload anymore chapters until Jan 1, with Christmas and New year coming up I just wanna focus on my family and stuff. Thanks for review y'all ;)**

 ***Tris POV***

I wake up in my bed with a pounding headache, what happened last night. I roll over and notice Tobias isn't there. I get up and walk into the kitchen for breakfast, training starts at 1:00 today. I open the bedroom door and I see Tobais sitting on the couch, he looks angry.

"What's wrong" He cuts me off before I can finish

"What the fuck happened last night Tris" All of a sudden I remember what happened last night. Christina and I were at the Navy Peir but ended up getting bored so we went for drinks. I guess we had too many and...

"Oh"

"I can't believe you, you are so irresponsible" He says in the condescending way he does sometimes

"I know"

"Why did you think it was a good idea, huh?"

"Stop scolding me I'm not a child Tobias"

"Then stop acting like one Tris, you had me worried sick, when I found you you were passed out. I don't know what could've happened to you if I wasn't there" he puts his head in his hands

"I know" I say quietly. I'm embarrassed of what I did. "I,I wasn't thinking straight, I was just stressed"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just don't know what I would do if anything happened to you Tris" He stands up and kisses my forehead "I love you, what's going on?"

"It's just"

"Tris you can trust me, no secrets remember?"

"Okay" I take a deep breath "You were in Sydney's fear landscape, you and another couple boys were..." He puts his hands on my shoulders"

I feel his hands fall and his face drops.

"Oh" he stays silent for awhile.

I wrap my arms around him and hug him. We stand there for awhile, I know he's afraid of becoming anything like his father. What he had to endure.

 ***Tobias POV flashback***

 _I walk in the front door of my abnegation home. I was about 11 years old, I finished my schooling for the day and I decided to take a walk. I open the door and walk up the stairs into my bedroom. I hope to myself my father doesn't pay attention to me, or notice I'm even there. When I hear the front door open my body stiffens. I hear heavy footsteps walking through the light gray hallways._

 _"Tobias!"_

 _I stay silent for a moment._

 _"Tobias Eaton!"_

 _I realize with the infliction in his time he had a bad day at work. I open my door and quietly make my way down the stairs._

 _"Have you started dinner?"_

 _"No sir" I wisper_

 _"Pick your head up and answer me!"_

 _"No sir" I say louder than I meant to_

 _"Well you better get to starting it!"_

 _"Sorry" I go over and turn on the stove, I then go and grab some carrots,potatoes and peas._

 _"I did not raise my son to be self indulgent"_

 _When the stove starts to rise in heat I put a pot on it and fill it with water. I then put the chopped vegetables in. I then go and set the table for two. I fill glasses with water and place them in the small brown table. When the vegetables are finished I serve them onto plates and place them on the table. We eat in silence._

 _"Have you finished school?"_

 _"Yes sir"_

 _"If I remember you had a quiz what did you make?"_

 _I don't answer_

 _"What-did-you-make Tobias!"_

 _"A uhh uhh" I start to stutter "seventy five percent" I wisper_

 _"A seventy five!" He stands up and pushes his plate of food off the table. He starts to unloop his belt._

 _"Please no, Dad please" I beg him_

 _He grabs my arm_

 _"This is for your own good"_

 _ ***About and hour later***_

 _My face is bright red and wet with tears, my back is bright red and my shirt is soaked with red. I kneel on the floor picking up the things my father threw at me. Plates shattered and silverware damaged. I bend down father to pick something up and my back screams in pain. I fight through it, if I didn't clean up I don't know what my father would do to me._

 ***Flashback over,still Tobias POV***

My stomach drops and I feel my eyes water. I let go of Tris and turn away, she can't see me crying like this.

"Tobias I"

"Tris, I'm fine everything is fine" I walk past her and into our bedroom to grab clothes for today. When I get in the shower I let myself cry, and I let those memories crawl back into my mind.


	14. Songs

**Incase y'all are like me and listen to songs while reading here are some that I think go very well with the story.**

 ** _Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish_**

 ** _(*Cough* Tobias *cough cough*)_**

 ** _Ophelia by The Lumineers_**

 ** _These Days by Rudimental_**

 ** _Good Grief by Bastille_**

 ** _Used to be by AJ Mitchell_**

 ** _Hostage by Billie Eilish_**

 ** _Party Favor by Billie Eilish_**

 ** _Hold my Girl by George Ezra_**

 ** _Life of the party by Shawn Mendes_**


	15. Ch14 Together

**Hi, I hope everyone had a great holiday season this year. Welcome 2019! I hope to continue writing Fanfiction all the way through 2019. ;) Please Review**

 ***Tobias POV***

The drops of shower water still irritate the scars I have on my back from my father's black belt. I never told Tris, not wanting her to worry about me. I always hope that the water will wash away the memories from him, and the scars he left. I let myself stand there in the middle of the shower, tears still fill my eyes and drop down my cheeks. I try not to cry, keep up the boarder between me and my emotions. Sometimes things just get to me and I can't help it. I turn off the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. I slip on my usual black V-Neck T-shirt and black sweatpants. I plug in the razor and run it along the sides of my head. I don't cut the top. Maybe it's because I like it long. Maybe it's because I fear people might ask questions if I begin to look like the abnegation again. I bend my ear back to protect it from the razor. When I finish I sweep up the shavings and walk out of the bathroom. I sit on the bed in our room for awhile. I see the door open and a small figure appears,Tris.

"H-hey" she says quietly

"Hi" I respond

She sits on the bed next to me and lays her head on my shoulder. We look out the window for a minute.

"I like you hair"

A show a small smile "Thanks"

She kisses me, then gets up to get showered and dressed. I feel cold without her warm presence next to me.

 ***Time skip to lunch***

Tris and I walk hand in hand into the lunchroom, we walk over to where our friends are sitting and sit down. More fearlandscape training will happen after lunch. I overhear them talking about their initiates.

"Yeah this one girl had a fear of cows... yeah cows" Zeke says to Shauna

"The dauntless borns are afraid of the weirdest stuff this year" Christina adds "What about the transfers?"

"They're, fine" I say not trying to continue the conversation "Just,normal I guess"

I notice Tris giving Christina and Zeke a look, she knows I don't want to talk about it. I see Christina nudge Will with her arm and they both walk out of the cafeteria

 ***Christina POV***

"Babe I just came up with the best prank for Tris and Four!"

"Chris, I thought we weren't going to prank them I really don't want Four to kill me"

"Nooo you'll be fine, anyway I just got some Amity bread from a friend, and you know what in it right"

"Oh lord Chris we can't do that"

"Come on it would be so funny"

"Okay,Okay but after training"

"Alright"

 ***Tris POV***

After lunch Four and I walk to the fear landscape rooms and begin setting up and getting the syringes.

"Don't worry about it Tobias, everything will be fine"

"I know, I know"

I smile and put my hand on his cheek, it's rough with stubble. I touch my lips to his and I feel him wrap his arms around me. We being kissing with more passion and he slips his hand under my shirt. I lift up the back of his.

"Ahem" I hear a transfer fake cough

They were here the whole time we were kissing... great. Both of our faces turn bright red and we try to compose ourselves.

"Uh today there will be more fearlandscape training, you won't go through the full thing only about 1 or 2 fears." Tobias says in a shaky tone,he's really embarrassed. I hear some of the transfers snicker at our embarrassment. "Barron" Tobias calls out

"Shit" he whispers

 ***About 2 hours later***

All the fear landscapes are done, and I'm glad it gets boring after awhile. I go over to Tris and put my hands on her face.

"Wait, lets make sure there aren't any initiates" She says jokingly

"Yeah... that was..."

"Embarrassing"

"Yep" Tris starts to smile and then pushes her lips into mine. I put my arms around her waist touching the small of her back.

"Come on lets go get food,I'm starving"

"Okay"


	16. Author Notes

**It's official 2019, woah. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a hot minute, I decided to take a break for the holidays. I've been obsessed with two fanfics I found and I can't stop reading them (New Life in Portland The Letters Of Fate). These are amazing story's and I feel that after reading them this fanfic sucks. Tell me y'alls opinions. PLEASE BE HONEST!! If I don't continue this I will make another one, maybe modern day or one that happens just after the banquet. Thank y'all for y'alls supporr. ;) bye for now**


	17. Author Notes (01-05 08:08:54)

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this fanfic. I really appreciate it ALOT, but I won't be continuing it. I just don't feel like it's going anywhere and there isn't really a point to it. The next story I will be writing will be a modern day fanfic of Tris and Four. Y'all are great ;)**


End file.
